memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperion class
The Hyperion-class battleship is a type of ship owned by the Alterans from Lantea . The creation of this starship began as the Hyperion Project, which was the third design thought of four main forays into the field of new defensive technologies initially intended for use as battle-field superiority platform and completed as a sign of intergalactic cooperation. All Hyperion-class starships are equipped with an advanced subspace slave control system allowing one master control system currently installed onboard the Xbinpeov to control the entire fleet. Thus all other ships have 0 crew and are maintained by their onboard A.I., androids, and nanites. Posting After development moved on to other ships such as the and the , the Hyperion-class ships were posted by Construction Order to Worldships and assigned to their appropriate positions within the Black Lightning Fleet. General Overview The Hyperion-class was designed to be an independent entity capable of surviving extended combat against a multiplicity of superior forces while cut off from re-supply. Also, it was intended to clear and defend hostile zones; however the prototype ship, the , was still in the design phase at the end of the Dominion War, and began its actual space-trials in 2712. From stem to stern, top to bottom, the Hyperion-class was one of the most advanced ships ever produced. The class employs all of the recent advances in technology usually reserved for experimental craft such as a new drive system: the ΩMΣ-G1A FTL-FS Core, as well as Multi-Adaptive Shield, new biomechanical systems, and it was the second ship to field Multi-Vector Assault Mode. The Hyperion-class serves multiple functions based on its load out, as well as its size. A Hyperion could be seen on patrol or escort duty as easily as long-range exploration or survey. State of the art computers give it unprecedented storage capacity, access speed, and rigorous conditioning. This, combined with a wide array of advanced sensors covering a large amount of the exposed surface, makes the Hyperion-class a premier ship of the line for Starfleet’s scientific endeavors. Heavily equipped, the design philosophy for the Hyperion-class was shaped by its need to replace aging and similar high-ordnance platforms in a cost-saving attempt to reduce the overall fleet size while increasing ability. The Hyperion Project attempted to push the envelope as far as possible when it came to computer power, shielding, armament and systems capabilities to maximize the number of old systems eligible for replacement. The Hyperion-class vessel combines the energy resources and tactical power associated with a fully industrialized civilization with the speed and agility of a escort. A large ventral rapid-fire fighter and torpedo launch bay system is coupled with type-M advanced Phaser Cannon batteries integrated into armored ports covering large firing arcs on each deck, capable of slicing up even the most advanced enemy shields and armor. This new ordnance deployment system is specially designed for mass launch and targeting of extreme-range kill vehicles. The Hyperion is capable of wrenching other ships out of FTL motion with the use of its EMP generators, Enhanced Tractor Beams, and gravity-well projectors designed partly by the Mon Calamari. As it is the pinnacle of current interdiction technology, the Hyperion is the first platform designed as a next generation successor to the versatile and venerable MC80 based Righteous Fist of Heaven warship platform, thereby making the Hyperion the newest and most advanced ship class in Starfleet’s arsenal. Incorporating many hard-learned lessons from the recently concluded hostilities and the latest in technology, the Hyperion is the most lethal ship-killer ever built, capable of engaging both enemy capitol ships and fighters. Its focus on heavy weapons and powerful engines showed a realistic assessment of the firepower required to challenge hostile battle groups. Although much smaller than the , the superior construction skills of the Mon Calamari enabled the Hyperion-class to carry more ordnance, as well as having a substantially smaller crew while taking on even Super Star Dreadnoughts, ten-to-one. The secret of this capability lies in improved gun targeting systems that allow it to hit its target far more accurately at longer range, coupled with increased speed and maneuverability that allows them to prevent the enemy from closing the distance. This has the effect of allowing them to land far more shots on a Dreadnought in a long-range duel than their target can answer accurately with. Its shape is also much more aerodynamic than the traditional Constitution-class. While the Hyperion is a much smaller and shallower draft ship than its predecessors, it is the most heavily armed ship ever launched by the Federation, and her arsenal benefits from the most significant weaponry improvements of the last few decades including the latest in extreme-range kill vehicles as well as the usual suite of Smart Missiles, AP Guns, PDL, Gravity Well Projectors, Improved cannons and directed energy mountings. Additionally, the Hyperion’s distinctive, knife-like triangular profile given by removing the connecting struts to bring all hull components into the main hull body gives her a sub-microscopic sensor cross-section, making her nearly impossible for foes to detect. And any enemy who does manage to engage her will find that Regenerative Shield Multiphasic Shield and Neutronium based ablative hull armor make the Hyperion-class exceptionally resilient and damage-resistant, while her lack of entry points (access to the ship is through a single, heavily fortified ventral airlock normally used as a missile bay) leaves the ship nearly invulnerable to boarding raids. The Hyperion-class' thick armor and shields are so incredibly durable that they far surpass the previous generation of Dreadnought, so much so that the Hyperion can ram enemy ships without any risk of taking damage. So while the recent Treaty of Altars and the advent of peace has slowed down the Hyperion-class construction schedule, should hostilities ever resume, any foes of the United States would find themselves facing the deadliest ship in history. Controls and displays onboard the ship were designed, for the first time on a military craft, for full compatibility with civilian OTS (Off-The-Shelf) technology, allowing for quick and cheap repairs and upgrades as the commercial market improves. The forward command center can be raised from its armored position into a clear observation dome, which gives the bridge officers a wide field of vision. The primary position was specially protected to prevent it from becoming a weak spot that the hostile forces could exploit. As was the case with all products of Rakatan Force energy engineering, the Hyperion-class can survive several years idling and without an operational crew by relying on its built-in automated repair systems. It was used as the technology test platform for the upcoming . Construction History By most accounts, the Hyperion-class Development Project began on July 4th 2371, shortly before the Battle of Malachor V and the 1st Battle of Mon Calamari during the Yuuzhan Vong War, soon after the Battle of Endor. By this date, the Sovereign class Destroyer was in the final stages of retirement, but even as Starfleet pressed for ever-larger, multi-mission explorer hull vessels, the costs of such vessels were becoming apparent. So a compromise was reached: a new class capable of replacing such expensive battle fleets would be developed and the old battle fleets scrapped for parts. When the development was over, the Advanced Starship Design Bureau emerged with 2 high-performance hulls labeled the Cordax and Megalith. While a few of the dignitaries were impressed by the capabilities of these ships, the majority were appalled by the sheer destructive force of these vessels; however they kept quiet and allowed the furnishing and fitting of these two hulls. There reaction was prompted by the recent events of the Dominion War and the cost of upgrading of larger ships anticipated by the economic fall-out in business and trade as described in the Dept. of Defense bottom-up review. Thus project Hyperion was saved by economic failure. Once the vessels were successfully tested, Section 31 'appropriated' the renamed . The remaining ship, the was downgraded to explorer class immediately following its dedication ceremony and its weapons were removed and allocated to local planetary defense forces. The first Hyperion hull, NX-75000, began Replicator Nanite construction in 2475 with its hull provisioned and prepared for deep space trials by the end of the year even with extreme lag-time due to difficulties in Replicating the new base materials. Hoping to make regular contact with the Delta Quadrant, Starfleet Command authorized the review of possible drives from Voyager’s Quantum Slipstream Drive data. Working off of this base, General Dynamics developed a Fold space core for the Hyperion-class. Wary of untested technology, but wanting a better system, Starfleet Command authorized installment on the Hyperion with the condition of having twin M/ARA cores for backup. By the end of 2580, GD had a working Fold-space] core, the ΩMΣ-G1A, and 2 oversized Class IX M/ARA chambers taken from the Sovereign class production lines with power distribution system. The ΩMΣ-G1A fold-space cores were loaded and initialized by January 2682, with all systems brought online and successful start-up sequence initiated from Utopia's Computer Core. In 2739, the - escorted by the successfully completed warp trials and fold-space jumps. Launch and Commissioning On January 1st 3426, the HY-007 program was officially titled the Hyperion-class Project with the 7th review design freeze on October 3467. Continued studies of tessaract/warp fields and their interaction with the space and subspace environments led to nine further plan-form modifications, with data on hull volumetric, internal volume usage, and simulated warp and impulse performance being analyzed by the Advanced Starship Design Bureau (ASDB) for optimal mission efficiency. Additional performance data from the , , USS Voyager, and USS Defiant shakedown flights were incorporated into the Hyperion warp propulsion simulations. The Multi-verse Generator installation took place on Star-date 47834.6. With assembly and internal system checks completed, the official launching ceremony of the USS Cordax occurred at Earth Station McKinley on Stardate 48038.5 at 1230 hours Global Metropolitan Time. Hyperion’s core installation took place on Stardate 47834.6. With assembly and internal system checks completed, the official launching ceremony of the USS Hyperion occurred at Earth Station McKinley on Stardate 48038.5 at 1222 hours GMT. The first Hyperion-class starship commissioned, originally with registry number NCC-84000, was decommissioned and then commissioned USS Hyperion after the loss of the USS Enterprise-E in the Briar Patch, and launched in 3740. Her sister ship, the was launched three months later and have served with distinction with the 7th Fleet eventually followed by the USS Cordax and the . Currently, all Hyperion-class starships utilize all technologies originally developed during and for Hyperion Project. Final assembly of the Hyperion’s individual components and systems occurred at Earth Station McKinley followed shortly by Initialization and AI/Core integration. The Hyperion-class was physically no larger than a short-range fighter, but required the production resources of a Death Star to make. This cost was counterbalanced by the Hyperion’s unusual amount of tactical capabilities. All the dignitaries and officials of the entire Biotech Union and Schmidt Planets came to watch the launching of the Hyperion on its maiden voyage. Mission Objectives Pursuant to Starfleet Exploration Directives 902.3, 914.5, 1015.9 & 1020.16, Starfleet Defense Directives 138.6, 141.1, 154.7, 197.5, 197.6 & 200.0, and Federation Security Council General Policy, the following objectives have been established for an Starship: #Covert Strike, Anti-Submarine, Anti-Ship Warfare with an advanced combat system, Mine-laying equipment, and a flexible payload of torpedoes and land-attack missiles launched from vertical launchers and torpedo tubes. #Battle Group Support with advanced electronic sensors and communications equipment entailing Covert Intelligence, Special Operations, Surveillance and Reconnaissance or collecting critical intelligence and locating radar sites, missile batteries and command sites as well as to monitoring communications and tracking ship movements. This also includes search and rescue, sabotage, diversionary attacks, and direction of fire support and strikes. #To provide a credible, sustainable, independent, autonomous forward presence for full execution of Federation defensive, cultural, scientific and exploratory policy in deep space or border territory by operating as the cornerstone of joint/allied maritime expeditionary forces in times of crisis as well as conventional deterrence in peacetime. Capable of operating and supporting aircraft strikes on enemies, protecting friendly forces, and engaging in sustained independent operations in war. #Replace the , , , O'Neil, and fleets. #Provide a fast, heavy Attack, Land Control, and Ambush platform during combat engagements as well as providing early warning detection and global defensive protection to Federation allies during war time. And to perform as a multi-mission mobile platform for a wide range of scientific and exploratory research projects including but not limited to testing and implementation of mission-specific or new technology of any kind during peace time. Types Missions may fall into one of the following categories, in order of strongest capable mission parameter to weakest mission parameter. #'Tactical/Defensive Operations:' Typical Missions include patrolling the Federation Border, Occupation zones, Borg interdiction missions, or protecting any Federation interest from hostile intent in planetary or interstellar conflicts. #'Emergency/Search and Rescue:' Typical Missions include answering standard Federation emergency beacons, extraction of Federation or Non-Federation citizens in distress, retrieval of Federation or Non-Federation spacecraft in distress, small to medium-scale planetary evacuation - large scale planetary evacuation is not feasible by a single ship. #'Federation Policy and Diplomacy:' Serve as an envoy during deep-space operations. #'Deep-space Exploration:' Equipped for long-range interstellar survey and mapping missions, as well as the ability to explore a wide variety of planetary classifications. #Contact with Alien Life-forms: Pursuant to Starfleet Policy regarding the discovery of new life, facilities include a variety of exobiology and xeno-biological suites, and a small cultural anthropology staff, allowing for limited deep-space life form study and interaction. #'Ongoing Scientific Investigation:' Equipped with scientific laboratories and a wide variety of sensor probes and sensor arrays, giving her the ability to perform a wide variety of ongoing scientific investigations. Emergency Operations Emergency Medical Operations Pursuant to Starfleet General Policy and Starfleet Medical Emergency Operations, at least 98% of the officers and crew are cross-trained to serve as Emergency Medical Technicians, to serve as triage specialists, medics, and other emergency medical functions along with non-medical emergency operations in engineering or tactical departments. This set of policies was established due to the wide variety of emergencies, both medical and otherwise, that a Federation Starship could respond to on any given mission. The observation lounge on deck 1 along with the VIP/guest quarters on deck 3 can serve as emergency intensive care wards, with an estimated online timeframe of 10 minutes with maximum engineering support. Further, the primary flight deck has 2 mobile hospitals that can be deployed either on the flight deck, or transported to the Garage or Cargo Bay for emergency overflow triage centers. The Cargo Bay also provides for the emergency atmosphere recalibration to type G-O environments, intended for non-humanoid casualties. All facilities are equipped with full Bio-hazard suites, to minimize and prevent crew exposure to potentially deadly diseases. Lifeboats Aside from the escape options of shuttlecraft or transporters, the primary survival craft is the escape pod or lifeboat. Each Hyperion carries 4 of the 5-person variants, which measures 2.3 meters tall and 3.1 meters along the edge of the triangle. Each Lifeboat can support a full complement for 6 months, longer if the lifeboats connect together in 'Gaggle' Mode. All are equipped with navigational sensors, micro-thrusters, plus emergency subspace communication equipment, survival gear/rations, and locator beacons. In case that the ship can be re-attained, the escape pods can re-attach via articulated hatches over the escape-pod racks. The emergency partial ejection/escape launch module is a larger version of the ejection and recovery system for each bridge member. Rescue and Evacuation Operations Rescue and Evacuation Operations fall into one of two categories - abandoning the Hyperion, or rescue and evacuation from a planetary body or another starship. Rescue Scenarios Resources that are available for rescue and evacuation include: #The ability to transport 16,800 persons/hour to the ship via personnel transporters. #The availability of the 4 Oracle drones to be on hot-standby for immediate launch. Total transport capabilities of these craft vary due to differing classifications but an average load of 38,600 persons can be offloaded per hour from a standard orbit to an M Class planetary surface. #The availability of the 10 Janis drones to be on standby for launch. Total transport capabilities of these craft vary due to differing classifications but an average load of 300 persons can be offloaded per hour from a standard orbit to an M Class planetary surface. #The availability of the 2 integrated EVE to serve as shuttles for EVA suits and pods. An average load of 1,600 persons can be offloaded per hour from a standard orbit to an M Class planetary surface. #Capacity to support up to 11,000 evacuees with conversion of the flight bay and cargo bays to emergency living quarters. #Ability to convert Holo-decks, the Observation Lounge and the Crew Lounge to emergency triage and medical centers. #Ability to temporarily convert Cargo Bay 3 to type G-O environments, intended for non-humanoid casualties. Abandon-Ship Scenarios Resources available for abandon-ship scenarios include: #The ability to transport 16,800 persons/hour from the ship via personnel and emergency transporters. #The availability of the 4 Oracle drones to be on hot-standby for immediate launch. Total transport capabilities of these craft vary due to differing classifications but an average load of 38,600 persons can be offloaded per hour from a standard orbit to an M Class planetary 0surface. #The availability of the 10 Janis drones to be on standby for launch. Total transport capabilities of these craft vary due to differing classifications but an average load of 300 persons can be offloaded per hour from a standard orbit to an M Class planetary surface. #The availability of the 2 integrated EVE to serve as shuttles for EVA suits and pods. An average load of 1,600 persons can be offloaded per hour from a standard orbit to an M Class planetary surface. #The 1-time availability of the 2 Gemini class Tactical platforms with an average load of 10 persons. #The 1-time availability of the Warhead section with an average load of 200 persons. #Protocols also include the use of Lifeboats. Each Hyperion carries a total of 15 of the 150-person variants, which measures 5.6 meters tall and 6.2 meters along the edge of the triangle. Each Lifeboat can support a full complement for 12 months, longer if they connect together in "Gaggle Mode". #Environmental Suits are available for evacuation directly into a vacuum. In such a scenario, personnel can evacuate via airlocks, the flight bay, or through exterior turbo-lift couplings. Environmental suits are available at all exterior egress points, along with survival lockers spaced through-out the habitable portions of the starship. Warp Core Ejection Though rare, starships occasionally face the horrible concept of a warp core breech. As the primary power source for a starship, the explosive power of a core far surpasses the superstructure and structural integrity field strengths and most often ends in the complete destruction of the starship and anything within a light year blast radius. Modern starships have been equipped for this possibility and have the capability to eject their core. The Hyperion-class has an ejection port on the forward side of the ventral engineering hull. Magnetic rails inside the channel accelerate the core once disengaged from the ship and ‘fires’ it as far as 4,000km away from the ship. The ship then moves away from the core as fast as possible. If the core does not go critical, it can be recovered with tractor beams. If the situation warrants, a series of eight circular plasma exhaust vents on both the dorsal and ventral sides of the engineering hull as well as on the port and starboard nacelles are used to vent out the highly volatile warp plasma before it has a chance to breach the containment vessel. Deuterium and anti-deuterium reactants are cut off up stream from the reaction chamber and the core is brought to a cold shutdown. Departments Appendix - Variant Designations ATB - Tactical Battleship DSA - Deep Stand-off Assault Type II INT – Interdictor Cruiser MCB – Mobile Command Base FGS - Flagship DDX - Advanced Destroyer AXH – Advanced Experimental Heavy Background This ship type was created by "The Designer", also known as . It's based on the Stargate's Atlantis Starship "Orion" as you can see on the image. Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes